All my love
by New Name Unimportant
Summary: Carlisle kisses another woman and Esme catches him.Esme runs away and Carlisle immediately regrets his actions.Can he apologize before it's too late?Heartbroken that her grandma is gone,Renesmee goes hoping to find Esme,or will Esme find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or glee, still trying to raise enough to buy them. So far I have… $1.78. *sigh* my parents don't give allowances. *sigh again***

**Main characters: Carlisle and Esme. This story is in between Lima's Vampires and it's sequel that I haven't named yet. This is mostly a Twilight story with a bit of Glee. **

**Chapter 1**

**Esme's POV**

I've cleaned the kitchen at least one million times today, I haven't had much to do since Renesmee started school, which was ten years ago. I sighed aloud and looked around my empty house. I glanced at the clock. I should go surprise my dear Carlisle at work, brighten his day a bit, but I'll have to be home in time to greet the children when they come home. Who knows what kind of argument they will be in today. As I walk to get my keys I catch sight of the family photo, and stop to look at each of my children's and my granddaughter's face. I am a twenty six year old grandma, I chuckle as I make my way to my car.

Once I pull up to the hospital I make my way to the front desk, the nurse there lifts her head and smiles at me, "hello Mrs. Cullen," she greets me, I smile back. "Hello Bailey is Carlisle busy?" she thinks for a second, "no I think he is in his office, would you like me to page him?" "No, I'll go surprise him," I say, "it was nice seeing you." She nods and I stroll towards his office.

I open the door, peek in, and gasp internally at what I am seeing. Carlisle kissing some fake blonde; he had his arms around her as they kissed, she was in his lap as he sat in his chair. I feel nonexistent tears in my eyes and its times like these I wish I could cry. I slip off my wedding ring and place it on the ground outside the door. I put my hand over my mouth and run as the sobs overtake me. Bailey catches sight of me, "Esme!" she calls as I run from the building.

**Carlisle's POV**

I heard a small knock at my office door, "come in," I call and Tiffany, the new nurse comes in with another attempt to flirt. I've been so stressed, and Esme has been so busy with the kids. I just got out of surgery on a teen that fractured her spine, the surgery lasted for six hours and I silently wished I could just take a nap, which I knew was impossible. Tiffany came to my side and put some papers on my desk. "Oh Carlisle you look so tense," she exclaimed and began to rub my shoulder. "Thank you but it's not working," I mumble. "Well maybe this will," she says and reaches down and kisses me. After a few seconds I started to kiss back she moved to sit on my lap, all my problems disappeared. We kissed for a while, I didn't know how long but it felt like forever.

I opened my eyes and on my desk was a picture of my family, we were all gathered together the day Renesmee was born, all standing beside Bella's bed an hour after she had given birth, and a few hours before Edward changed her. A very tired, but joyful Bella was smiling as she held Renesmee, who was so adorable and small in her little pink blanket. Edward, who was grinning ear to ear, was on Bella's right side, Renesmee was holding on to one of his fingers with her tiny hand. Rosalie stood on Bella's left with her arm around Bella's shoulders; that was the beginning of a wonderful sisterhood, since Bella had just asked Rose to be the godmother. Emmett was behind Rose, with a goofy grin on his face as he pointed to his shirt which read 'I'M AN UNCLE!' in big letters. Alice stood behind Bella's bed and proudly held up a little outfit that she had bought along with the other hundreds of outfits she had gotten her new niece. Jasper stood next to Alice, he wore a big smile, which was rare for him, as he sported his 'I'm an uncle' baseball cap, which he still wears each time we play thunder ball. My dear Esme stood next to Edward, her face was glowing with pride at her new granddaughter whom she was dying to hold. I stood behind Esme with my arms wrapped around her lovingly. I had just put the camera on a timer to go off in five seconds, those were the most wonderful and peaceful five seconds, because right after we took the picture, Emmett and Jasper fought over who was the better uncle, and Rose and Alice fought over what outfit they would put Renesmee in first. Then came the 'who gets to hold the baby first' fight, the worst one yet. Of course we decided Edward, then my wife, next was Rose, followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and lastly myself. As I reminisced I realized what I was doing with Tiffany; I had to be a good father, grandfather… and husband.

I abruptly pushed Tiffany away, a little too hard. She flew and hit the wall, her face was shocked. "I'll get a nurse for you, excuse me," I said and went to go see Esme. As I rush out the door something shiny catches my eye, on the ground was my wife's wedding ring. Her scent was fresh, she was recently here. "no," I whisper, grab the ring, and run as I pass the front desk nurse Bailey is glaring at me, "I have someone in my office who is in need of assistance," I say quickly, and run to my car.

**Jasper's POV**

**Meanwhile at the Cullen mansion…**

As I sit engulfed in my reading, the anguished emotions hit me. I lift my head to look at my family, each in the living room with me. Renesmee is kicking Emmett's butt at a video game, and Edward and Bella are lovingly watching their daughter as she laughs at Emmett's poor attempts to win. Rosalie is admiring herself in a small mirror, and my beautiful wife is sitting on the floor designing The New Directions' outfits for sectionals. No one looks upset, besides Emmett, but he couldn't be _that_ sad that he lost to Renesmee, he used to let her win until she got old enough to deserve a fair play, even. "Yes, I win! Pay up!" Ness announces and holds her hand out to Emmett. Rose and Alice snicker, as he sighs and hands her fifty dollars. "We taught her well," I joke, "yea, a little too well," he adds.

Esme's car pulls up and Edward lets out a growl. We all turn to him surprised at his sudden anger. "What's wrong Edward?" Bella asks and turns to look him in the eye. As she says that the agony washes over me, I put my head in my hands and moan. Alice is suddenly there comfortingly rubbing my back, as Renesmee and Emmett turn their heads side to side looking from me to Edward and back again. Esme comes through the door; it is obvious she has been crying. I send a wave of calmness to her and she hisses, "Now's not the time Jasper." We are all taken aback by her hostility. "Grandma…" Renesmee says in an unsure voice, and walks to her. Esme growls at her and Emmett immediately stands between them. Renesmee's eyes fill with tears, and she reaches to hold Emmett's hand. I feel her hurt and confusion, and send her a wave of calm. Esme, realizing what she did, took a few steps back, let out a heart broken moan, and ran out the door, towards the forest.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked Edward angrily, as he tried to comfort Ness. "Carlisle… cheated on her," was all he said, we all gasped. Everyone frozen in place, in shocked horror. Rose is the first to break the stillness by falling to her knees and putting her face in her hands. Renesmee began to shake her head and chant _no_ over and over again, before she moved away from Emmett's embrace and ran up to her room. Bella began to sob, and my heart went out to her; first Charlie and Renee divorced, and now her other parent's marriage is ending. Alice moved from the floor to my lap and began to cry too. Emmett got on his knees and moved to comfort Rose. Upstairs I could hear Renesmee murmuring on the phone, "Oh, Finn, it's so terrible," she sobbed from upstairs.

We heard Carlisle's car pull up, and all growled in sync. Carlisle rushed through the door, "Esme!" he called then saw our angry glares. "How dare you show your face here!" Edward roared at him.


	2. Deleting my story

I am considering deleting this story. I honestly can't think of what should happen next and I really want to focus on my other sequel of "Lima's vampires" that focuses more on Renesmee. I might change my mind. But who knows =/ . Thanks

~Christine Love


End file.
